Love Never Dies
by MadMady
Summary: Its Wrestlemania 28. Randy Orton vs. The Miz. For the WWE Championship. But it doesnt go according to plan... One-shot


**This is an idea that I had to write down, and post on here...Enjoy! :D**

**Love Never Dies**

"Introducing first, weighing in at 231 pounds, he is the WWE Champion, The Miz!"

"And his opponent, from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds, Randy Orton!"

The match of Randy Orton vs. The Miz for the WWE Championship at Wrestlemania 28 was finally here. Everyone had been eagerly waiting for this match, and now everyone was watching extremely carefully.

The Miz's tag team partner and girlfriend, Brook Madison, sat at the commentators table. She was watching carefully as well.

Randy Orton had promised on the RAW before Wrestlemania that he was going to break Miz's neck. That he was going to make him suffer with a punt to the skull. But Miz wasn't afraid. He was stepping up to this challenge with bravery and courage. Not backing down. And this time, he wasn't going to take the shortcut out of this one. He was going to prove that he could get through this match on his own with no outside interference. He only had Brook out here so she could encourage him. But Randy still didn't trust him.

And Miz didn't trust Randy either. Like you always say, never trust a viper. And it's very true.

You could feel the tension in the entire arena as the bell rung for the match to start, and there was a soft cheering for Randy throughout the crowd, which gradually built up.

Randy and Miz started with the normal lock-ups. Randy pushed Miz who bounced off the ropes straight in to a punch which made him fall down painfully.

Randy started doing one of his signature manoeuvres, stomping on Miz's shoulders and sides before stomping hard on his head.

Brook scowled from where she sat, but didn't move an inch. Miz had told her to not interfere no matter what happened. So, she wasn't going to.

"Come on, Miz! You can do it!" she called.

Miz rolled over and his pained blue eyes met her deep green ones. Brook looked like she wanted to get up and run straight over to him, but she didn't. But she didn't think this was him putting on a fake pain, she suddenly thought this was real. But she wasn't allowed to get up and tell the referee, so she just had to watch and hope everything turned out ok.

Miz struggled to get up, but a bit of cheering from Brook got him back to his feet again. He walked straight into an Olympic Slam.

Brook gasped as Randy backed into a corner as Miz struggled over to the opposite corner and Randy stomped, and then charged for Miz his boot snapping Miz's head to the side. There was a loud crack that Brook was sure the whole crowd heard.

Brook couldn't take it anymore. She jumped out of her seat and ran to Mike's side. He was unconscious and was breathing weakly.

"Mike, wake up, come on...open your eyes!" Brook started to cry.

The referee summoned the medics and soon they had a cart down at the ring, loading Mike onto it. Brook was by his side the whole time. She kept glancing at the sparkling new engagement ring on her finger.

Randy Orton was beside himself with anger. He felt terrible and as soon as he realised what was happening he climbed out of the ring and ran backstage.

_10 mins later at the hospital..._

Brook sat in the waiting room freaking out. _This is all my fault_, she thought, _I should have helped and then he wouldn't be in this situation. We would be celebrating his successful title defence._ She couldn't believe what was going on.

She glanced down at the engagement ring on her finger once more. He had given it to her the day before Wrestlemania. When she had first seen it, she had loved it. But now, it just seemed to be taunting her.

"Brook Madison?"

The young diva looked up. A doctor stood there with a grim look on his face, "That's me."

"You are the girlfriend of Mike Mizanin?" he asked.

"Yes..." Brook replied.

"I am so sorry to tell you this... we did everything we could but-"

Brook couldn't take it anymore, "No!" she ran down to Mike's room.

When she reached the room, it was empty. All except for Mike, lying in the hospital bed, unmoving and unbreathing.

Brook broke down in tears at the sight of him. She ran to his side and sat down beside him, crying. She took his hand as she spoke.

"Oh my God, Mike...no...Why did you have to go? I don't know if you can hear me...wherever you are...but just listen. Mike, I love you. I love you too much to say in words. But even though we were boyfriend and girlfriend, you were also my best friend and my tag team partner. I wanted to marry you one day! I wanted to marry you...and then we could grow old together...but, now...I don't see any of that happening..." Brook started crying again her head falling down onto the bed beside Mike's leg.

_Beep...Beep..._

Brook opened her eyes but didn't lift her head. What was that sound? And then it happened. She felt her hand being squeezed lightly.

She looked up slowly...and gasped. Mike's eyes were open and Brook could see his chest rising and falling slowly.

"Brook...?" he whispered.

"I'm right here, baby," Brook whispered back, and she moved closer to his head.

"So...do you still want to get married?" he chuckled.

"You...you heard all that?"

"Of course. It came loud and clear to me."

"Oh...Mike I'm so glad you're alive..." Brook hugged him softly, and then she leaned back and kissed him softly on the lips.

Brook was so happy that Mike was back. But even though she knew that Mike's career was over, it didn't matter. She knew that her love had brought him back. Their love would never die.

**Review!**


End file.
